


I Will Try

by Hell_13th



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Strange is Gentlement, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange dan caranya mendapatkan Tony, juga Tony yang akhirnya mencoba membuka hatinya kembali. untuk mengikuti #CPC2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Try

Teh mengepul dari teko yang menuangkan isinya pada cangkir keramik Cina berhias bunga-bunga, Earl Grey yang paling mahal. Selera yang sangat British, mereka memang sedang berada di Caffe bergaya British bernama Tea & Sympathy di daerah Greenwich Village. Menikmati waktu minum teh di siang hari, walau sebenarnya yang menikmati hanya satu orang. Tapi Tony memaklumi kesukaan pria di depannya yang ke-British-British-an itu. Katanya pernah tinggal lama di Inggris untuk membantu ratu di sana, jadi terpengaruh dan berakhir menyukai kebudayaan mereka.

Tempat itu tak besar, pemiliknya memakaikan taplak meja berhias bunga-bunga pada setiap meja. Rasanya seperti berada dalam rumah bergaya Inggris di pedesaan dengan banyak bingkai foto bergantung di dindingnya yang berwarna cream. Caffe itu cukup terkenal dan banyak diminati oleh orang-orang yang ingin menikmati suasana Inggris, atau bagi turis Inggris yang berkunjung ke Manhattan.

"Ada minuman yang mengandung alkohol?"

Stephen Vincent Strange menatap pria yang duduk di depannya sebentar, kemudian menaruh tea pot di meja dengan cekatan. Ia memaklumi pertanyaan itu Tony Stark memang sangat menyukai minuman beralkohol. Gin, Cocktail, atau Vodca lebih menjadi pilihan pesanannya dari pada teh yang ia sodorkan. Minimal Wine terbaik jika harus minuman rendah alkohol atau kopi untuk yang non-alkohol. 

"Kau terlalu banyak minum alkohol, teh ini akan menetralisirnya."

Pangkal hidung pria pemilik perusahaan besar Stark itu berkerut, merasa jawaban Stephen terlalu berlebihan. Minum teh sekali tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Kalau kau tahu akan hal itu, sebaiknya kau sering-sering minum teh mulai sekarang."

Tony mengerjap, sedetik kemudian wajahnya merengut. Stephen memang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dengan sihirnya.

"Dasar tukang pamer!"

Strange hanya tersenyum, ia menyesap teh di cangkirnya, kemudian menikmati irisan Bakewell Tart pesanannya. Kue yang berbentuk mirip pie dengan isian selai Rasberry. 

"Kau sendiri tukang pamer, Tony. Tapi daripada kau menggerutu, lebih baik nikmati makananmu. Aku memesan Triffle untukmu, dibuat secara tradisional. Kau yang selalu makan makanan siap saji akan memanjakan lidahmu dengan suatu yang baru dan lebih sehat."

Strak tertawa mendengar penjelasan Stephen, sedang yang ditertawakan hanya menaikan alisnya satu. Bingung jelas.

"Kau ini seperti pemilik caffe-nya saja, tapi baiklah akan kucoba." Tony mengambil sendok kecil di samping gelas Triffle di mejanya, lalu menyendok dan memakannya. "Well, kau benar ini enak." 

―Dan semenit kemudian ia telah habis melahap kue itu. Strange hanya menggelengkan kepala sekali lagi maklum.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau ingin menemuiku di caffe kesukaanmu ini? Kalau cuma ingin mengobrol kan cukup datang ke gedung Avengers, waktuku itu berharga tahu."

"Kan kau juga tahu bahwa aku masih tidak biasa dengan teman Avengers-mu itu."

"Itulah yang aneh! Mereka cukup menyenangkan, kok. Walau memang tidak ada yang beres kalau sedang menganggur, tapi kau juga cukup aneh jadi kurasa tak ada masalah."

"Well, orang kan berbeda-beda, Tony. Kau tak bisa memaksaku terbiasa dengan mereka."

"Kau hanya tak mau."

Tony memutar bola matanya bosan, jawabannya memang itu. Stephen tak mau bergabung dengan Avengers padahal dia cukup hebat. Dia itu terlalu individual, lebih suka menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sendiri atau mengurung diri di rumahnya yang bernama aneh itu. Bergabungnya ia dengan Illuminati pun karena mereka bertindak sendiri-sendiri hanya bertemu jika ada rapat saja. 

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Stephen. Mengalihkan pembicaraan tak berarti aku lupa, waktuku ini benar-benar berharga."

"Menghabiskan waktu di lantai dasar dengan mainanmu itu maksudmu? Aku tahu pekerjaanmu sudah selesai dan kau hanya akan bermalas-malasan atau pergi ke pesta-pesta dengan kenalan wanita yang kau temui di sana."

"Tch! Kalau begitu sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Kau sejak tadi belum menjawabnya."

"Habiskan tehmu dulu!"

"Kau ini suka memerintah, ya?"

Tapi dia tetap menghabiskan tehnya, Strange kembali tersenyum.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi berdua denganmu, kau tak akan menyesal ikut denganku. Lagipula kau perlu liburan, terlihat sekali di wajahmu itu kau tak berhenti bekerja selama seminggu."

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menjadi Sherlock! Kalau kau tetap memainkan game itu, kau salah menantang orang."

"Well, justru karena kau bisa menjadi Holmes, aku jadi senang memainkan game ini denganmu."

"Terserah kau lah! Ngomong-ngomong kau mengajakku apa? Liburan? Waw! Doctor Stephen Strange yang cuma kenal satu wanita mengajakku kencan!"

"Kau tahu itu tak akan berhasil Tony, kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali."

"Biarkan saja! Tapi aku yakin kau memang mengajakku kencan."

Strange berdiri, menaruh uang bayaran di meja, lalu mendekati pria beriris coklat gelap yang sedang mengangkat alisnya itu. Tony jelas heran dengan sikap Strange.

"Kalau kau seyakin itu aku boleh berasumsi kau setuju ikut, 'kan?"

Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Tony dan membuka sebuah portal gerbang yang dikelilingi cahaya kuning dan jingga. Tony hanya tersenyu dan menggenggam tangan Strange lalu memasuki portal itu.  
.  
.  
Tony begitu terkejut saat ia keluar dari portal dan kakinya menapak pada langit, tanpa sadar ia mencengkaram baju Strange dengan kuat. Strange tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang mengira akan jatuh. Ia pun sadar ternyata kakinya kini basah, dan dia sedang berdiri di atas permukaan pasir yang dilapisi air dangkal. 

"Salar de Uyuni?"

"Begitulah, indah bukan? Meski membuatmu cukup terkejut."

"Wajar saja ‘kan! Yang pertama aku lihat pantulan langit berada di bawahku."

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Sekarang lebih baik kita nikmati tempat ini."

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan setelah Strange melepaskan pelukannya dan merapalkan mantra pelindung panas. Cuaca di tempat ini cukup ekstrim saat siang meski masih bulan Februari, ia tentu tak mau kulit mereka terbakar matahari. Dalam diam mereka melangkahkan kakinya di bentangan danau alami. Suasana di hamparan air itu sangat tenang, kebetulan sekali tempat itu sepi turis. Awan-awan berarak malas dalam pantulan cermin raksasa di bawah kaki mereka, rasanya seakan-akan berjalan di atas langit biru yang membentang.

"Kau tahu, kandungan garam ditempat ini sangat tinggi. Orang-orang sering menyebutnya padang garam atau Danau Cermin. Tempat ini merupaka Salar terbesar di dunia. Lalu yang paling hebat, kau membuat kita sampai hanya dalam waktu semenit. Padahal turis-turis lain kesusahan mencapai tempat ini."

"Aku tahu semua itu, Tony. Itu sebabnya aku membawamu ke sini, tapi sekarang lihatlah ke sana!"

Strange menunjuk ke bagian barat dimana burung-burung Flamingo berkerumun sesekali berterbangan sebentar. Burung-burung berwarna merah jambu itu berdiri pongah dengan satu kaki. Anggun bak model yang bergaya saat tahu sedang diperhatikan. Tony tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Ada tiga jenis Flamingo, bukan?"

"Ya, Chili, Andes, dan James."

Hening kembali menyelimuti saat mereka menikmati Salar yang dibentuk oleh alam jutaan tahun lalu. Tony memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin yang menerpa dan menerbangkan rambut hitamnya. Awan-awan komulus bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, air di kaki mereka tetap tenang tak berkutik. Waktu seolah berjalan lambat di tengah hamparan cermin raksasa padang tandus itu. Ia hampir tak pernah merasa sedamai itu dalam hidupnya, hatinya seolah diselimuti ketenangan. Stange menggenggam tangan Tony, sadar dengan kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan pria di sampingnya itu. Bersama mereka menikmati karya pencipta alam semesta yang luar biasa.  
Tak terasa mereka telah mengelilingi tempat itu begitu lama hingga jam menunjukan pukul lima sore, tapi sepertinya Strange masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin membawa Tony pulang. Jadi Tony melipat tangannya dan menatap pria itu. 

"Jadi kau mau mengajakku kemana lagi?"

“Masih ada dua tempat lagi yang akan kita kunjungi, tapi sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Masih ada waktu sebelum kita pergi ke sana. Kemarilah!”

Strange mengulurkan tangannya, Tony pun menyambutnya dan membiarkan Si Dokter membuka portal. Mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji bernama Buzzbrews di Lemmon Ave, Dallas. Restoran beratap biru dengan dinding pendek bercat coklat berbentuk bata dan garis merah. Ada sebagian kecil yang dicat kuning, komik bergambar dua pasangan sedang berbincang yang menghiasi dinding tersebut. Jendela nya besar-besar menampilkan ruangan bagian dalam.

“Kukira kau akan mengajakku di restoran bergaya Inggris lagi, tak kusangka restoran cepat saji yang kupikir tempat paling kau hindari.”

“Aku masih orang Amerika, Tony. Tentu saja aku masih menyukai masakan yang sejak lahir kukonsumsi dan aku tidak anti-restoran cepat saji. Aku hanya tak menyukai kebiasaanmu yang selalu makan makanan tak sehat itu. Lagipula kita tak punya banyak waktu.”

“Memangnya kita mau kemana?”

Strange tak menjawab, ia hanya mengajak Tony memasuki restoran itu dan memilih tempat di dekat jendela. Ruang dalam restoran itu tidaklah luas dan memanjang verikal. Dindingnya di dominasi warna merah maroon, sedang lantainya marmer. Meja dan kursi di tata di pinggir jendela dan di tengah ruangan. Di depan meja bar ada beberapa kursi putar berwarna merah yang berjejer. 

Strange meminta pelayan mencatat menu yang mereka akan pesan. Menu yang ia pilih adalah No Bull Buze yaitu potongan daging sapi panggang, kentang panggang, bayam tumis, dan dua buah telur mata sapi setengah matang yang ditaburi daun bawang putih. Di pinggir piringnya ada beberapa irisan tomat sebagai pelengkap. Sedang Tony memilih Buzz Burger, yang berisi keju, irisan daging sapi hitam, selada, telur mata sapi, dan saus mayonise. Minuman yang mereka pesan adalah Red Wine Frey Natural Zifandel tahun 1980. Sedang sebagai makanan penutup mereka memesan Julie’s Jublees yaitu, dua creep isi pisang berlumur Nuttela, atas nya disiram sirup mint dan dihujani Nuttela, lalu ditaburi potongan almond dan gula halus.

“Kau sering ke sini, Stephen?”

“Tidak juga, kenapa?”

“Aku tak tahu kau punya rekomendasi restoran cepat saji yang bagus. Seleramu itu kan lebih ke kelas atas.”

“Akui saja makanan di sini enak dan kau cukup senang dengan tempat pilihanku kali ini.”

“Atau kau mulai terpengaruh olehku yang suka makan fast food! Kau itu terlalu kaku. Nikmati hidup Stephen, makanan ini itu rasanya seperti surga.”

“Walau sebenarnya lebih membawamu ke neraka. Ingat, pengidap jantung coroner terbanyak adalah pasien dengan kebiasaan memakan junkfood.”

“Ya, ya, dan yang sebenarnya membunuh mereka adalah penyumbatan pada pembuluh darah.”

“Itu yang dihasilkan makanan ini!”

“Sekali-kali kan tak apa!”

“Kau hampir setiap hari makan makanan seperti ini, Tony.”

“Jantungku pernah hampir dirobek peluru, Stephen.”

“Terserah.”

Tony nyengir, Strange hanya merengut dengan kekeras kepalaan orang di depannya itu. Tony Stark memang tak mau kalah. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh saat mereka keluar dari restoran, Tony masih memperhatikan gedung itu dengan tangan mengusap dagunya.

“Mulai besok mungkin aku akan makan di sini, mau mencoba menu lain yang tadi sempat menarik perhatianku.”

“Kau hanya akan membuang-buang energi Iron Man-mu. “

“Untuk makanan enak itu sebanding.”

“Aku menyerah. Sekarang bisa kita pergi dari sini.”

“Yes, sir!”

Strange pun membuka portal untuk membawa mereka pergi ke destinasi selanjutnya. Alis Tony terangkat saat matanya menatap pemandangan di tempat mereka sampai. Tebing-tebing menjulang berwarna coklat kemerahan, siluet mega menghiasi bentangan langit biru. Matahari telah tergelincir ke barat separuhnya, cahaya merah dan kuning terangnya menyelimuti jurang-jurang antar tebing. Kuda-kuda liar berlarian di latar belakangi matahari sore, di hamparan ilalang yang menguning, bebas menyeruak angin yang menerbangkan surai-surai mereka yang berkilau.

“Sunset di Grand Canyon?”

“Tepat pada waktunya! Tempat kedua yang ingin kudatangi bersamamu.”

Mereka berdiri di pinggir tebing yang menghadap barat, menatap langsung sang surya yang tenggelam di ujung horizon. Angin yang bertiup kencang menerpa mereka, Tony melirik Strange yang berdiri angkuh bagai elang. Pria itu bergeming menatap matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Strange memang pendiam, sifatnya egois dan individual. Mungkin hanya Tony yang mampu membuatnya berbicara panjang lebar dengan debat-debat kekanakan mereka, atau yang bisa membuat mantan dokter bedah itu berekspresi aneh. Mungkin juga hanya Tony yang bisa membuatnya mengalah lalu menghilangkan sedikit sifat egoisnya. Dan mungkin hanya Tony yang juga tahu alasan dibalik perubahan Stephen Strange. 

Matahari telah terbenam, siluet mega merah mulai terkikis berganti langit kelabu yang mulai menghitam. Di Timur purnama naik menerangi tebing-tebing Grand Canyon, langit dipenuhi bintang yang berkelip bagai permata berserakan di kelamnya gaun hitam malam. Tony memandanginya takjub, jarang ia memperhatikan alam. Hidupnya lebih banyak dikelilingi teknologi, kapan terakhir kali ia menikmati keindahan alam? Ia bahkan tak bisa mengingatnya.

“Di New York, tak akan pernah kau jumpai langit seindah ini.”

Strange memecah keheningan, pria tinggi itu meliriknya sambil tersenyum.

“Kalau seluruh lampu di kota itu padam, mungkin masih bisa.”

“Ya, kurasa kau benar.”

“Kau bilang masih mau mengajakku ke satu tempat lagi, kemana?”

“Kalau aku bilang tak lagi jadi kejutan, tapi sebelum itu pinjam jaketmu!”

Tony menaikan alisnya satu, namun ia tetap melepas sweeter-nya dan memberikannya pada Strange. Pria itu merapalkan sebuah mantra, dari tangannya keluar cahaya yang menyelubungi jaket Tony, setelah cahaya itu menghilang jaket Tony telah berubah menjadi sebuah mantel tebal berbulu yang hangat. 

“Tempat itu akan sangat dingin, jadi aku merubah jaketmu agar lebih tebal dan nyaman.”

“Bagaimana denganmu?” 

“Jubahku akan melindungiku dari cuaca ekstrim.”

“Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kutub Utara?”

“Semacamnya.”

Strange menggenggam tangannya kembali dan membuka portal, mereka pun sampai di hamparan salju di tepi danau yang membeku. 

“Greenland.”

“Yups! Lihatlah ke langit, Tony!”

Aurora menghiasi langit, cahaya hijau dan kuning yang bergerak-gerak lambat seolah menari. Seperti kelap-kelip nyala lilin atau gorden tipis yang diterbangkan angin. Latar belakangnya adalah taburan bintang-bintang, langit kelam itu terlihat semakin berwarna. Sangat indah melebihi langit Grand Canyon. Di tepian utara yang jauh, terdapat rumah-rumah berkilauan dengan cahaya yang berasal dari jendela warna-warni di atapnya. Semakin eksotis pemandangan di hadapannya, fenomena alam yang disajikan oleh semesta. 

“Cahaya utara terjadi karena menyantunya cahaya matahari yang diserap oleh partikel, molekul, dan atom di atmosfir bumi.”

“Ya. Tapi apa kau tahu mitos Cahaya Utara? Katanya itu pertanda roh-roh orang mati sedang bermain bola dengan tengkorak Walrus, menggelikan bukan?

“Tengkorak Walrus? Roh binatang itu pasti sangat marah!”

Kedua pria itu terbahak dengan pemikiran tentang mitos yang tak masuk akal itu. Tony mendekatkan dirinya pada Strange karena udara dingin masih menusuk kulitnya, walaupun mentel tebal hasil transfigurasi si penyihir telah membalutnya. Tentu saja Strange dengan senang hati semakin memeluknya. 

“Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat-tempat ini?”

“Kau butuh liburan, Tony. Bukankah aku sudah bilang?”

“Aku tahu alasannya bukan itu.”

Kelabu Strange menatapnya, bertabrakan dengan bulir hazel Tony yang besar. Tak ada kata lagi keluar, perlahan kedua wajah saling mendekat seolah tertarik dengan kekuatan magis dari tatapan mereka masing-masing. Sapuan bibir bertemu, sekali, dua kali, dan terus meminta lebih. Nafas memburu, bibir terbuka, dan lidah saling menari. Terbuai dengan nafsu, jari-jari mencari tempat, melingkar di leher si pria yang lebih tinggi, sementara pria itu melingkarkan pada pinggangnya. Tubuh Tony terjatuh di hamparan salju, meski begitu beku itu kalah dengan panas yang menjalar di setiap senti tubuhnya. Liar bibir Strange memanjakannya, menelusuri setiap sisi sensitif di leher dan cupingnya. Desahan keluar dengan nikmat yang semakin memuncak. Namun semua terhenti, Strange melepaskan ciumannya.

“Tony.”

Tatapan penuh nafsu itu menggodanya. Deru nafas dan bibir merah merona yang basah dengan liur, membuat Strange tak tahan ia ingin kembali menikmatinya lagi. Namun ada hal penting yang harus dikatakan sebelum permainan mereka berlanjut. 

“Tony, aku mencintaimu.”

Kata-kata tercekat, bahkan ucapan ‘ya’ pun tak keluar. Tak biasa, jelas! Kalimat kebohongan itu selalu keluar dari mulutnya pada seluruh wanita yang tidur denganya. Semudah hembusan nafas dan ringan tak berarti bagai kapas. Namun kini Tony tak bisa mengatakannya, terasa berat hingga membuatnya tersadar. Bulirnya mengerling, ia tak bisa melanjutkan permainan ini dan Strange mengerti. Pria itu bangkit dari posisinya di atas tubuh Tony, tangannya terulur meminta ia berdiri.

“Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, kita akan pulang.”

Jari-jari tangan mereka saling terisi, namun kedua pria itu membungkam. Mereka berteleportasi ke depan gedung Avengers, memulangkan Tony. Strange mulai melepaskan genggamannya dan menatapnya.

Tatapan itu penuh rasa sakit dan memandangnya membuat dada Tony terasa sesak. Ia merasa bersalah, tak seharusnya permainan itu dimulai. Strange adalah laki-laki paling baik yang pernah ditemuinya, apa yang telah merasukinya sehingga berbuat begini pada pria tulus itu? 

“Masuklah.”

Strage tersenyum. Senyuman itu rasanya seperti pisau yang mengiris hati dan Tony hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan perih. 

“Bisakah aku memikirkannya? Aku sangat bahagia hari ini, mungkin aku masih bisa memikirkannya.”

“Harapan yang terlalu tinggi adalah harapan yang paling menyakitkan, Tony.”

―Strange pun pergi meninggalkannya. Tony hanya bisa menatap kepergian pria itu, ingin sekali ia memanggilnya, menyuruhnya tetap tinggal. Tapi ia tak melakukannya. Lagipula ia tak yakin layak memintanya. 

Beberapa hari berlalu Tony tak mendapat kabar dari Strange, bahkan Friday tak bisa menghubungi Sang Penyihir. Tentu saja itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah, juga sedih. Ia telah memikirkan segalanya, sejak Strange mengatakan hal itu ia tak pernah berhenti membayangi bagaimana ekspresi Strange yang menatapnya. Bagaimana rasa bibir yang mengecupnya, Tony tak pernah bisa melupakannya meski Strange mengatakan untuk melupakannya. Maka saat seminggu berlalu dan Friday, AI-nya, tak bisa menjangkau Strange. Tony memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sanctum Sanctorum, rumah dari Doctor Strange.

Strange sungguh terkejut mendapati Tony berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi bagai anjing yang ditelantarkan.

“Bisakah kita bicara?”

Tentu saja sang penyihir tak bisa menolak, Tony adalah segalanya untuknya apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan meminta sang bilyuner masuk ke rumahnya.

“Ada apa?”

“Kau tak bisa dihubungi.”

“Aku sibuk, Tony.”

“Oh.”

“Jadi?”

“Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku tahu kau memintaku melupakannya. Tai aku tak bisa menghentikan otakku untuk tak memikirkannya, memikirkanmu.”

Tony menatap dirinya, dan Strange meneguk ludahnya. Ia tak bisa bohong bahwa hatinya begitu ingin memiliki pria beriris mata coklat besar itu.

“Lalu?”

“Aku ingin mencobanya. Kau tahu, aku tak begitu paham soal perasaan. Hubunganku dengan orang lain selalu buruk, bahkan Pepper meninggalakanku. Begitu juga Steve.”

Ya sisi lain yang membuatnya tak begitu mau lagi mengerti tentang cinta, Tony terlalu sering tersakiti, ditinggalkan, ia tak mau lagi merasakan perasaan itu jika akhirnya sama.

“Aku berjanji―”

“Jangan! Aku tak mau kau berjanji. Aku ingin kau membuktikannya.”

“Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba membuktikannya bahwa aku tak akan meninggalkanmu.”

“Maka aku akan mencoba menerimamu.”

Strange tak bisa menahan senyumnya yang merekah, ia memeluk Tony erat, menciumi puncak kepalanya dan menghirup aroma yang shampoo mint yang semakin menenangkannya. Oh betapa bahagianya ia. Sedang Tony hanya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Strange, menikmati kehangatan dari orang lain yang telah lama tak ia rasakan. Mungkin ia akhirnya benar-benar bisa bahagia kembali.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha... fic kedua untuk pairing ini.. :)


End file.
